Writing On the Walls
by AtSundown11
Summary: She was complicated and stubborn. But she was not at all what he expected. How was he supposed to convince her of a threat she had never even seen? Jon/Dany. Rated M for future chapters. (Not very good at summaries.)


**Author's Note -** This is set a couple of days after Jon and Dany meet. I might follow the shows direction just a little, but I wanna play around with some different ideas for them. Here's chapter one and I always accept criticism and help with any errors I may have made.

* * *

The sea was crashing mercilessly against the jagged rocks of Dragonstone. Lightning flashed and the wind howled, rain pounding against the windows of the castle. Every few minutes thunder rumbled, keeping most of the residents within wide awake. Though Dragonstone was sturdy and built to withstand many a siege, nothing seemed to quell the vibrations of the thunder and its awful groans. Many lied awake in their beds, keeping their eyes shut with hope that the storm would recede and blissful sleep would overcome their restless minds. Jon Snow was not one of these people.

He stood in the throne room, gazing out towards the dark sky. The braziers he had lit had gone out a long time ago. An unforgiving gust of wind blew out the flames as if the storm itself had some secret plan to keep the King in the North cloaked in darkness. He stood just before the large balcony while still remaining under the protection of the archway. Rain splattered against his face and the wind stung his skin, but he didn't move. His thoughts were elsewhere.

They were at the wall, where he imagined an army of dead clashing against the ice, screeching dreadfully as they attempted to claw their way to the top. He saw thousands upon thousands of dead as they marched South, and he swore he could feel an icy chill deep in his bones. Then came the haunting image of the Night King just on the edge of the water. His emotionless and glowing blue eyes never left Jon's as he lifted his arms slowly, the dead rising one by one under his command.

A sudden flash of lightning brought Jon out of his thoughts. He gritted his teeth. It had been days already and he was nowhere near closer to having a force strong enough to defeat the White Walkers and their army of dead. He felt angry at himself, but mostly frustrated with the Dragon Queen and her unsubtle stubbornness. It was admirable at first, only because his expectations of her were so limited before their meeting. But now it was starting to bother him to the point of insanity.

He had made up his mind about her privately back in Winterfell. He thought of her only as a naive girl whose last name made her feel as though she deserved the Iron Throne. The Mad King's blood ran through her veins, and certainly there was a chance his madness also polluted her mind? In some ways Jon feared that possibility, and the fact that she had three dragons in her arsenal unsettled him even more.

The moment they had met was still fresh in his memory. Davos followed behind him as Missandei led them both into the large and quiet throne room. The ceiling was very high and the room seemed to be towering over them as if they were only children. The throne she sat on was as jagged as the rocks of the castle itself. Everything was made of black stone, as if it all had been scorched by dragon fire. Jon walked slowly, taking in his surroundings before his eyes were led to the Dragon Queen herself. There had been many rumors and tales of her beauty, and Jon had seem many beautiful women before, but she was something else entirely.

Her silver hair seemed to let off a slight glow, as does the moon in the clear night sky. He noticed her full lips and the way her cheekbones caught the light of the room. Her eyes were bright and expressive as she looked him over with interest. Missandei began to announce the Dragon Queen, and Jon felt a little taken aback by her many titles. "This is Jon Snow." Davos reiterated, pausing with a glance back at Jon before continuing, "The King in the North."

Jon had tried desperately to convince the queen and her court of the inevitable destruction that would occur if they didn't ally and fight together against the white walkers. Daenerys wasn't easily swayed. At one point it was as if no others were in the room, just them two going back and forth. Jon watched as she walked towards him and let her folded arms fall to her sides. The eye contact had him swallowing down a lump in his throat. "Bend the knee, and I will hear out your claim."

A loud thunderclap caused Jon to flinch as he recalled the memory. He didn't bend the knee, and he wasn't planning on it. But the North needed those dragons, and they needed Daenerys Targaryen's army. His thoughts soon drifted to the day before he left for Dragonstone. He had announced his decision to answer the summons, and was met with steady disapproval from the other Northern houses.

"You can't trust a bloody Targaryen, as soon as you step foot inside that cursed castle she'll have you imprisoned! Or maybe she'll have one of her pet dragons burn you on the spot instead. She's a conjurer is what she is, no way three dragons just came out of nowhere. She used blood magic, is what I think."

But now here he was in Dragonstone, not as a pile of ash or locked away in a prison cell. The Dragon Queen wasn't what he expected, but that didn't make her any more agreeable. Jon signed and rubbed his eyes slightly. He had not been able to sleep because of his thoughts that suffocated him. The weight of the North was on his shoulders, and it got heavier with each passing day. How would he convince the silver haired queen? What would happen if he couldn't convince her at all? These questions were repeated in his mind as Jon left the archway, and back towards his room where he would lay awake until exhaustion overtook him.

* * *

 **Author's Note** \- I was very excited to post this because I loved writing it. Please please review if you enjoyed it!


End file.
